Into Darkness
by Pikacrafter45
Summary: When three "heroes" meet, they never imagined it would be this way. Trapped in a world they are familiar with, yet they are unfamiliar to it, they try to escape while forming bonds along the way. This is a collaboration between Keifren1ooo, KingAlex1234, and I, Pikacrafter45. The "heroes" are us.
1. Chapter 1: Another Malfunction (Alex)

Disclaimer: I own neither Pikmin nor its characters

Well, by now you should know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyways. I'm Alex, thin, tall, brown hair with matching brown eyes, and always wearing a T-shirt and basketball shorts. Anyways, this time I'm not writing alone…but that's later. Currently, I was in my lab, working on a machine that would always stay with me, regardless of what happened.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. I ran up, and immediately saw Aqua. On a normal day, she wore a blue dress. She had bright blue eyes, and light brown hair, which was green down to eye level. She was curvy, but not overly so, and she was around normal height. Oh, she was also a former Pikmin.

Right now, however, she had cotton sticking to her, wires wrapped around her in several places, a bucket on her head, and oil covering most of her upper body. "What the heck happened?" I asked, unable to keep laughter out of my voice.

"Well…I just kind of tripped…" she said embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes and helped her clean off, then she came back to the basement with me. For those of you who don't know, Aqua had become rather close while she was human…like, Girlfriend and Boyfriend close. Anyways, the other 6 former Pikmin leaders were off doing who knows what since they had been kicked out of school (long story), so I was alone with Aqua.

"So, why are you doing this again?" she asked

"I told you several times Aqua; this is so that I can return here if I have an emergency." I said.

Aqua connected my currently unfinished machine to the machine that I had used to transport me to the Pikmin planet. "Like this?" she asked

I looked over "That's perfect!" I said, hugging her.

She giggled "Thanks."

Believe it or not, we often acted like this while working. Sometimes it caused us to overlook something, or one of us knocked something over, but usually it was a harmless show of affection.

"Ok, now I need to calibrate it." I said, going over to my computer.

"Uh, Alex?" Aqua said

"What's up?" I asked

"Is the screen supposed to be flashing like this?" she asked.

I immediately went over and looked at the machine. Its previously black screen was flashing a bright white "What the heck has gotten into this thing?" I wondered, tapping the machine. Suddenly, my other machine lit up.

"Uh, Alex?" Aqua said

"Disconnect it!" I told her. She did, and I moved the still flashing machine over to the far table. It started flashing faster and faster, until it started looking like a strobe light.

"Alex! It's vibrating!" Aqua called. I dropped the machine and ran over to her. Suddenly, my prototype burst, sending a wave of energy.

Now the finished machine had activated "That's not good." I said

Before I knew what happened, everything was black.

I suppose this is more of a sort of prologue, isn't it? Well, while I wrote this specific chapter, the credit has to go to 'Pikmin Biscuit' who is the one that will publish this. If anyone is curious, this is supposed to be sometime in between 'the return home' and 'the escape trophy.' Not much else I can think of right now… even though this isn't my story, I still would like a review on this chapter, and any criticism is appreciated. Bye for now! -KingAlex1234

Pikmin Biscuit's Note: Please address reviews to whoever wrote them, not me.


	2. Chapter 2 (Keith)

Let's see... my name's Keith.

Well actually, that's not my real name, but it's sort of my... nickname. Because I'd rather not disclose my real name though, I'll be referred to as Keith.

But enough about my name! Right now, I was just sort of hanging around with a group of other friends. I called this group the "science team." I founded the group, and it consisted of a small group of teenagers that I cooperated with. No adults were here though. I never really trusted human adults, and I have my reasons for that...

Right now, the team and I were trying to study the possibility of multiple Universes, or the Multiverse. We found out that multiple Universes actually did exist. Thousands of them, actually. I've already explored some of them, one of them being a Universe filled with cute, little, plant-like beings called Pikmin. The Universe that I lived in was called the Human Universe, on the planet that all of us should recognize – Earth.

We were in a lab of sorts right now. Suddenly, a tracker in the room began to start beeping wildly. The tracker was used to identify the quantity and presence of the Universes. More and more Universes were being formed everyday.

It was odd though, that the tracker was beeping so wildly. Me and a friend, named Max, went over to the tracker and peered at the screen.

"That's odd," Max muttered quietly.

"What's odd?" I asked. Sure, I made the group, but that didn't mean I actually understood everything the science team did though. I was mainly used to explore the Universes that the science team assigns me.

"A new Universe just formed," Max replied.

"So?"

"This Universe seems... different. It's giving off high levels of some kind of unknown energy. I think you may have to explore it Keith."

Go figure, of course I have to explore it... I thought.

"Alright then, can I go now?" I asked Max. I could see the gears working in Max's head as he tried to ponder the situation.

"I think... I think that you might need to bring others with you." Max finally told me.

"What!? Really?" I was kind of shocked, to tell the truth. I usually explore other Universes alone.

"Yeah. I think you should probably bring two of the Pikmin with you."

"Um, O-Okay." I quickly got out a device known as a Wormhole Transmitter, and fumbled with the settings. The device allows me to return to Universes I've already explored. This time, I set the device to send me to the Pikmin Universe...

"Ugh, I hate the feeling of traveling through Universes..." I muttered to myself when I landed. The feeling you get when traveling to other Universes is hard to understand. Imagine cramming yourself into a tiny hole an inch in diameter. Yeah, that's what it felt like, except the wormhole that I have to travel through is a million times smaller.

I looked around at my surroundings. I was in the familiar world of the Pikmin, and I was now only an inch tall. Everything seemed so much nicer and fresher when I came here, with the plants and greenery rising high above me, and the blue sky seeming even more distant than usual.

I guess I better find out where the Pikmin are...

I found them very quickly. I only walked for 5 minutes before I found the Onion in which the Pikmin lived in. When I got to the Onion, all the Pikmin were already out, including the seven Pikmin leaders that I knew and recognized.

"Keith!" the seven Pikmin shouted when they noticed me. Before I knew it, I was on the ground with the Pikmin on top of me in a giant group hug.

… It was a bit embarrassing, to say the least, but still heart-warming to know that they still missed me. You might be wondering how I, a human, can understand the Pikmin. It's a bit of a complicated story, but I have the ability to turn into a Pikmin at will using a device the science team made me. It was that way that I was able to learn the Pikmin's language. The Pikmin somehow naturally understand English, which is something that I haven't been able to comprehend yet.

They eventually got off of me, and I told them that I had to leave soon even though I just got here. They all made expressed disappointment when I told them I had to leave in a few minutes. So I told them straight what I needed from them. I told them that I needed two of them to accompany me to explore another Universe. They already understood what I meant when I mentioned "multiple Universes", as they already know who I am and how I explore Universes.

With that said, I asked which two Pikmin could accompany me. Let's just say that I wasn't too enthusiastic about the results...

"I'm back!" I yelled as I transported myself back to the Human Universe. "And I brought two of the Pikmin with me!"

"You have?" Max said as he came up to me. He took a look at the Pikmin I had with me, "So... you brought a flying pink Pikmin and a white Pikmin. What are their names again?"

"Oh come on!" I accused Max, "I've introduced you to the Pikmin before, you should remember!"

"Well excuse me for not remembering."

I simply rolled my eyes, "Anyways, the 'flying pink Pikmin' is Ping. The white Pikmin is Poy."

I saw Max's eyes go wide as he remembered who Poy was. "Poy!" he exclaimed, "Why are you bringing Poy with you!?"

"Well, you see..." I explained to him what had happened back at the Pikmin Universe. Apparently, all the five other Pikmin (who would have been much more sensible choices) were "too busy" to be able to help accompany me. Only Poy and Ping were able to come with me.

Just a bit of information about Poy and Ping. Ping is an overly-enthusiastic winged Pikmin. She's a bit of a chatterbox, and for some odd reason, loves to hug me all the time, as embarrassing as it is for me. Her pro trait? She has the ability to fly, so I guess that's good...

Poy is a very mischievous white Pikmin, and absolutely loves to torment me whenever he gets the chance. I remember how one time, he forced me to eat an ultra-spicy berry. Don't know what an ultra-spicy berry is? Imagine it as a red berry that 100 hundred times spicier than wasabi. With that said, you can see that I don't really enjoy Poy's presence much, but hey, he's still my friend. His pro trait? He's very strategic, and is good at getting out of crisis situations.

"Um, okay then," Max replied unsteadily, "So, are you ready now? You have the three Emergency Devices, right?"

"Yep." I replied. The three Emergency Devices were three devices that were practically essential whenever I went and explored a Universe. They were the Form Changer, the Communications Device, and the Wormhole Transmitter. You've already seen me use the Wormhole Transmitter, and I'll explain what the other two devices do later on.

"Good! By the way, we already did a background check on the Universe you'll be exploring, and fortunately, the Universe is compatible with humans and Pikmin." Max said. For those of you who didn't understand that, he's saying that the Universe I'll be exploring is (relatively) safe, and that I won't die from, oh say, poisonous gases the instant I step into the Universe. Of course, that doesn't mean that there won't be any hostile creatures in the Universe I'll be exploring...

We stepped into the room that would transport me and the other two Pikmin. I noticed that the two Pikmin have been relatively quiet since we got into the Human Universe, which was unlike them. Either from nervousness or just curiosity, I didn't know. Max set up the machine that would be sending us the Universe we would be exploring. Normally, I would explore the Universe I go to in a ship, but this time, Max told me that a ship won't be necessary.

The strange, familiar yet unfamiliar feeling.

I could feel and see myself and the other two Pikmin being transported to the Universe we would explore. Thoughts swirled through my head as I wondered what this Universe could possibly be about...

...And before I knew it, we had landed. Let's just say that everything didn't really go out as planned the moment we arrived...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo. Got it?

Note from Keifren1ooo: And here's my portion of the colab! As explained by kingalex in the last chapter, this is Pikmin Biscuit's idea, which is why it's being posted on his account. If there are those of you who have read my stories and are wondering, this colab sort of takes place after The Universe of Pikmin. Of course, reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3 (Zack)

Well, my name is Zack. Yes, that is my real name; I doubt you'll find out anything about me. Even if you did, it wouldn't matter in my current situation. Right now I'm somewhere far from home, but that's later.

I was walking along in a simple T-shirt and a pair of shorts. This may seem normal, but there's a twist. I'm actually a Pikmin. If you don't know, a Pikmin is a humanoid creature with a stem on the top of their heads. Two others and I were humans before, but a series of events led us all to each other as Pikmin. The reason I was wearing clothes is because it felt weird to get up every day naked. Olimar was kind enough to stitch us some before he left. Anyway, my best friend Jack (who was also wearing clothes) and I were taking a stroll through the Forest of Hope. We were talking when Marvin came up to us.

"I think there's something you guys want to see." he said worryingly. So we did. The thing about Marvin is that he's a Bulborb. We can understand him because William (a Swooping Snitchbug) gave us these wristbands so that we could understand any creature we wanted. Marvin wasn't eating us because he was a member of the Anti-Pikavore Division, (or APD) which were a group of Pikavores that were against eating Pikmin. Well, group is an understatement, but I digress.

"Wow," I whispered, "Where did this come from?" I was looking at a Temporal Flower in front of me. The only thing is that we went in this spot almost every time we came to the Forest of Hope, and it wasn't here before.

"This appeared about an hour ago." Marvin told me.

Jack grinned. "That means a new universe just formed! Let's go Zack!"

"Wait," I said. "What if this new universe is dangerous?"

"If it is, we can just come back through the other flower. They always come in pairs." Jack reminded me.

"Well, if you put it that way." I said. Together we stepped into the flower. I saw its petals close around us, and I lapsed into unconsciousness.

Well, here's my chapter. I am the one pulling the strings, as the others mentioned, but always remember to 1. review, and 2. address reviews to whoever wrote them. These were only introductions, it'll get more interesting later. Anyways, bye! (for now)


	4. Chapter 4: A Pikmin World (Alex)

I woke up with my head spinning. "Ugh…what the heck happened?" I wondered out loud. Looking around, I saw a forest. It had a familiarity I couldn't place…

"Aqua?" I called out, remembering that she was with me.

"Down here!" I heard her call. I looked down and saw she was a Pikmin again! My first thought was how small she is, and then I realized I was actually bigger than I should have been.

"What the heck happened?" I asked

"I was hoping you could tell me." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"How are you so small?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's you who's too big." she said, annoyance in her voice.

Ugh, this wasn't helping. "Something must have gone wrong with the machine." I said.

"You think?" Aqua said, more bitterness in her voice than usual.

"Hang on." I said, looking through my pockets. I found a button that I attached to my watch.

"And what's that supposed to do?" Aqua asked, still bitter. I ignored her angry tone, hoping she would calm down.

"Just watch" I said. I pressed the button, and immediately felt a strange tingling. At first I thought it hadn't worked, but I corrected myself as the world around me got bigger.

"So you shrank yourself?" Aqua asked, still annoyed.

"Yea, better than me crushing you." I said.

"Whatever you say." she mumbled.

I sighed "I think were in the Forest of Hope." I said, looking at the trees around us.

"Didn't Olimar rename this place?" Aqua asked, her anger seeming to fade.

I sighed "I don't remember, all I know is-" I was cut off as I heard a loud roar.

"Was that a Bulborb?" Aqua asked.

"I sure hope not." I said.

Suddenly, I saw a Bulborb charge through the trees. I recognized it as Bulbous, who had taken care of me when I was stuck here. "What has gotten into him?" I asked.

He looked at me, and then gave another angry roar "I don't think we should find out." Aqua said. I picked her up and took off through the trees, not caring about the normal boundaries.

After a bit of running, we lost him, and stopped to catch our breath. "What the heck is going on?" I asked out loud

"How would I know?" Aqua snapped at me, her bitterness back.

"What's gotten you in such a bad mood?" I asked

"Let's see…I woke up to find myself 10 times smaller than you, and then I was attacked by a Bulborb who should be our friend. Am I supposed to be happy?" she asked rhetorically.

"No, but yelling at me won't help either." I said, staying calm.

She shook her head "I'm sorry Alex, something doesn't feel right." she said

"It's fine, let's try to find Olimar and the Pikmin." I said

"Good idea." Aqua said. We started walking through the woods again.

At around noon, we started hearing high pitched noises, the noises of… "Pikmin!" I exclaimed, running towards the noise.

"Alex, wait!" I heard Aqua call from behind me.

We broke through the bushes and saw Olimar attacking a pellet posy with the Pikmin. "Olimar!" I cried out in excitement.

He turned to me confused. "Who called me?" he asked out loud.

Aqua jumped out of my arms and ran over to him. "Hi Olimar!" she said, her Pikmin instincts kicking in.

Olimar jumped back "Stay back!" he yelled.

We both looked at him in confusion "What's gotten into you Olimar?" I asked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, fear obvious in his voice.

"I helped you repair your ship, remember?" I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "and how can you speak my language?"

"Olimar, we've talked about this before" I said.

"Wait…you have one of my parts, don't you?" he asked.

"What? Of course we don't!" I exclaimed, shocked he would even think I would take a part, or that I even could.

He shook his head. "You won't best me that easily!" he said, throwing a Pikmin at me.

I yelped in surprise and took off, Aqua running close behind me. At that moment, I was really happy Aqua had a flower and could keep up. We ran for what seemed like hours, the Pikmin noises slowly fading behind us.

We stopped, panting. "What…is…his…problem..?" Aqua asked, not fully used to being a Pikmin yet.

"I don't know…but we can't go back to him." I said, finally catching my breath.

"We have to try…maybe we can show him we don't want to hurt him." Aqua said.

"No way, we won't stand a chance against all of the Pikmin." I said "and I couldn't bear to see you hurt."

"Me neither." Aqua said, hugging me. A loud roar echoed behind us "Eep!"

Before we could run, I heard the sounds of Pikmin fighting. "And there's Olimar." I said.

"I don't know about you, but I don't like the looks of either option." Aqua said.

"Come on, let's find some shelter" I said. And we ran off into the forest again.

Around sunset, we were nowhere near a place where we could sleep. "How the heck are we going to survive?" Aqua asked.

I looked at my watch, which was set at shrink, meaning I was smaller than it thought I should be. "Worse comes to worse, I can grow again and that should be enough." I said.

"And why haven't you done that before?" Aqua asked.

"It can be painful, to say the least." I said. "You went through a growth spurt as a human, remember the pain?"

She shuddered. "Yea…still didn't fully go away" she said

"Well, that's normal growth." I said. "This puts it into overdrive, causing more growth, and more pain."

"I get it now." she said. "Hey, is that good enough?" she pointed to a thicket

"Hmm…let's see." I said, pushing through it, with her close behind. Suddenly, I tripped over something, causing me to hit my head hard, and black out.

Well, this is the next chapter in my point of view. I decided to put a twist and make myself bigger than I should have been, It'll make sense later…I think. Anyways, I'd still like reviews and criticism! –Kingalex1234


	5. Chapter 5 (Keith)

Ow... why... does it hurt so much...? I thought bitterly. My body felt numb, and I couldn't open my eyes. Sensation gradually returned to my body, and I felt two large lumps on top of me. I could only assume that it was Poy and Ping on top of me.

If you're wondering, Poy and Ping are about my size because of a device by the science team that allows the Pikmin to become a size relative to my height.

Anyways, I finally regained all sensation in my body. I slowly blinked my eyes open.

We were in a large, spacious field. There were only a few trees here and there. I looked up and saw glittering dots in the sky, and a large, round white object outshining the glittering dots. I quickly recognized them as the stars and the moon. It was nighttime.

I steadily pushed myself up from the ground, and Poy and Ping fell off my body. They both slowly awakened after once they fell

"O-Ow..." Ping quietly said.

"Hey, what was that for Keith!?" Poy yelled when he realized that the cause for his fall was because I had pushed him off.

"It's not my fault you two were on top of me..." I said quietly. Poy simply gave me a fiery look, then examined his surroundings a bit. Ping also eventually recovered, and she also went to flying around to examine her surroundings.

"This doesn't look like somewhere in the Pikmin Universe," Ping said.

"Where could we be then?" I thought out loud. I looked around at our surroundings a second time, when I noticed dark spires off in the distance.

"What is that...?" I said, "Guys, look!" I pointed towards the general area where the tall spires were. It looked to be about a mile away. "It sort of looks like... a castle?"

"What's a 'casel'?" Ping asked.

"A castle is sort of like a really large house, Ping." I explained. They were Pikmin, so they didn't really know what a castle was.

"Maybe we should head over there," Poy said

"I don't know... it looks a bit ominous." I said with uncertainty.

"Stop being such a scaredy-cat, Keith!" Poy said, smirking. Looks like Poy's finally back to his usual mischievous self... I thought.

"I agree! Maybe there might be people over there! Maybe they'll give us presents! And maybe there's light over there! Oooh, I hate how it's so dark here! Can we go there Keith? Please? Please please PLEASE?" Ping pleaded. Aaaand there goes Ping's mouth chatting away as usual. Looks like the two of them have finally recovered... unfortunately for me... I thought dishearteningly.

"Okay, if you guys really insist, we can go there." I said, if a bit reluctantly.

"YAY!" Ping yelled as she began to fly around spasmodically from excitement. I rolled my eyes, and we set forward towards the dark spires.

We had only been walking for a few seconds, when Poy spoke up, "Hey, do you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?" I asked.

"Just stop for a second." I did so, and so did Ping. Ping lowered herself to the ground to see what Poy was talking about.

"Well? Do you feel it?" Poy asked. I eventually felt it too. A sort of soft rumbling beneath the ground.

"Could it be an earthquake...?" Ping nervously said.

"I doesn't feel like an earthquake, it's too subtle." I said. "Maybe-"

"AAAAIIIEEEE!" Ping screamed, suddenly jumping up and hovering as far away from me as she could. Even Poy had a grave look on his face, and slowly backed away from where I was standing.

"What has gotten into you two?" I asked, confused.

"K-K-Keith?" Ping said, "L-Look behind y-you..."

Behind me...? I turned around, and was faced with a horrific sight.

It was a living skeleton! The mere sight of the thing paralyzed me to the spot. It was only inches away from me, and it had it's arm above its head, ready to...

SNAP!

The arm was brought down whizzing through the air, and came into direct contact with my abdomen. It felt like a claw ripping through my stomach, and I yelled in anguish as a warm, dense fluid came gushing down. I quickly stumbled back, but the skeleton only followed. It raised its arm again for another blow...

"HYAAAHHH!" I heard a shout to my right, but I wasn't able to so much as glance in that direction before something pierced through the walking skeleton. The skeleton quickly crumbed apart, and dissolved into ashes. I looked up, and saw that what killed the skeleton was a gleaming sword. The sword was being held by a young man in his left hand, and if I inspected him closely he was dressed in a garb that was almost all green.

Inspecting him closely, I saw that the man had blonde hair, and wore a garb that was almost completely forest green. He even had a green hat covering his head, and if I looked closely, he also had very pointy ears.

The most noticeable thing about him though was that he was, in fact, riding a horse. It had a simple, brown coat, and looked to be a strong steed.

I was relieved that this mysterious man had saved me, but I was still in pain from when the skeleton had hit me. Poy and Ping, realizing that the threat had diminished, went up to me to see if I was okay.

"What are those?" the man asked. I was confused,but then I realized that he was pointing his sword at the Pikmin. I immediately panicked.

"N-No!" I sputtered. I coughed up some more blood just from saying that simple word. "They're... my friends. Don't... hurt them!"

The man lowered his sword. "I just wanted to make sure. Are you okay?"

"Do I... look okay!?" I said through my teeth. I probably shouldn't have been so angry at him. After all, he had just saved my life, but the pain was too excruciating to keep a sensible grip on my sanity.

"Here then. Drink this." the man took out a bottle with red liquid from a pouch at his side. He handed me the drink. I had my doubts about the liquid, but I drank it anyways. I fountained the drink, just so I wouldn't stain the rim of the bottle with blood.

The drink tasted amazing. Even as I was drinking the thing, I could feel the pain begin to slowly drift away, an I felt my wound begin to weave itself back together. It was an odd sensation, feeling my wound speed up in its recovery, but it felt good nonetheless.

"Thank you," I said. I managed to stand up again, and I handed him back the bottle. I decided to ask him a simple question. "What's your name?"

"My name is Link," he said, "I've been sent by Princess Zelda to travel Hyrule and save any and all places who need help. A darkness is growing, and it's consuming the people, turning them evil."

Zelda? Hyrule? A growing darkness? Who knew a simple question would just arouse even more questions. If I had to guess, "Princess Zelda" was the ruling monarch of the land, and "Hyrule" was the name of the land. I was still a little confused about the "growing darkness" part. Was something evil taking over? I decided to ask him,

"What do you mean by this 'growing darkness'?" I asked.

"What you just saw was an example of what I had meant," Link replied, "Monsters are appearing more and more. The thing that just attacked you was a stalchild. And this darkness is spreading across all of Hyrule. Not even Princess Zelda or I know the cause of this spread..."

I pondered what Link had just said. Looks like I landed into a Universe that's in crisis... I thought.

"HEY! Listen!" a high-pitched voice said. I was snapped out of my thought, and I looked at Link again to see some sort of glowing thing with wings flying around in Link's face. It sort of looked like a fairy.

"While you're at this, why don't you bring this boy and his friends somewhere safe. You don't know if more monsters might come out! You should probably bring them to Gerudo Valley, because there's a tent there where they could stay. After all, you can't bring them to the Hyrule Castle Town since the bridge to the town is closed during nighttime! If only we had the Ocarina of Time, then we could make it daytime again!" the fairy said, all the while still flying around in Link's face.

It's like a representation of Ping! I thought. Speaking of Ping, she seemed very intrigued by the fairy thing that was flying around, so Ping flew up to get a closer look. The fairy eventually noticed Ping, and they stared at each other for a while. Then, they erupted into conversation!

"You can fly too!?" "So what kind of thing are you?" "What do you..."

Looks like Ping found a new friend... I thought.

"Navi," Link said to the fairy. The fairy, who I assumed was Navi, seemed to understand, and she went back to Link. "Anyways, Navi's right. I'll bring you three to Gerudo Valley. It's a desert off to the west, but there's a tent there where you could stay until morning." Link motioned for me to get onto his horse. It took a few tries, but I managed to swing myself up onto the horse behind Link. I grabbed Poy and held onto him, and Ping held onto my shoulder. Seeing that we were ready, Link yelled for his horse to go forward.

As we headed east, I saw more stalchildren rising up from the ground. Luckily, Link's horse was fast enough to outrun these monsters, but even so, I still had a shiver of fear seeing the monsters.

In a few minutes, the grass began to slowly turn into sand. Less and less trees could be seen, and I could feel the climate getting dryer and warmer. My body was aching just from riding the horse those few minutes, but I was relieved to see hat we were almost at our destination.

Eventually, Link had his horse come to a stop. He swung himself off of his horse., and I did the same. I nearly collapsed when I felt how weak my legs were, but I managed to keep myself up. I put Poy back down, who seemed glad to finally have his personal space back. Ping, on the other hand, seemed more than happy to simply stay put on my shoulder.

Link went up to a tent a few yards away. I followed him to the tent.

"You should probably stay here until daytime," he said, "there should be some extra clothes there for you to change your battered one." he indicated towards my shirt, which had been ripped and stained with blood from the stalchild. "I'll leave you here then." Link continued, "I still have to travel to the other areas of Hyrule." With that, he walked back to his horse.

"Thank you!" I yelled at him as he rode back into the large field with the stalchildren.

I headed inside the tent, and the two Pikmin followed me.

The tent wasn't too fancy. It just had few candles to light up it up, casting dim shadows across the walls. A few simple rags lay on the floor, which were presumably used for sleeping. In the corner of the tent, there was a chest, which I assumed were where the clothes were. While Poy and Ping were doing their own thing in the tent, I went to the chest and opened it up. It was mainly just robes and other strange garbs that were in the chest, but to my great satisfaction, I managed to find a T-shirt that was just my size. I changed into the new T-shirt.

"This place is so creepy..." Ping said. "I keep seeing my shadow everywhere." Ping was moving around the tent, all the while staring at how her shadow kept moving with her."

"I should probably tell the science team how we're doing," I said. I took out one of my Emergency Devices, the Communications Device. The Communications Device allowed me to contact the science team from anywhere. I took the device out of my pocket...

And saw that it was broken. I was horrified, and began to wonder how it had broken. Then I remembered the SNAP! that I had heard when the stalchild hit me. The snap must have been the sound of the device breaking.

Just to make sure, I took out my Wormhole Transmitter. As you've seen before, that device allows me to return back to my home Universe. I took it out...

And saw that that device was broken too! I let out a small cry of anguish, which caught Ping and Poy's attention.

"What happened Keith?" Ping asked me.

"The Communications Device and the Wormhole Transmitter... they're broken! We can't return home or contact home without the devices!" I explained.

"Aww... do you need a hug?" Ping asked.

That's the last thing I need... I thought. "No," I said, sighing, "I'm fine." Ping hugged me anyways. Poy simply rolled his eyes, and went back to exploring the tent.

When Ping had finally gotten off of me, I decided to see if my last Emergency Device was okay. This Emergency Device, the Form Changer, allows me to scan any organism and turn into that organism. For example, I could scan a dog, and be able to turn into a dog. I would also learn the dog's language. The Form Changer was how I was able to understand the Pikmin. I took out the Form Changer from my pocket...

And it was okay! I was relieved. I put the device and two broken ones back into my pocket. I then realized how tired I was, so I told Poy and Ping that I would be going to sleep. I laid down on one of the rags, and immediately drifted off into sleep the moment I closed my eyes...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo. I wish I did...

Note from Keifren1ooo: Chapter finished! For those of you don't know yet, this chapter takes place in the Zelda world. As always, reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6 (Zack)

**I just want to say one thing…**

**START REVIEWING PEOPLE! Last time I checked, this thing had 97 views, but no reviews. Even if the story's bad people, it still wouldn't hurt to criticize it. Then it could be made better, and then you would give it a good review, so it would stay like that.**

* * *

Zack woke up to see a dense canopy above. Groaning, he sat up and looked around. They were in a thick forest, and Jack was sitting a couple feet away grinning as if it were his birthday. The Temporal Flower was nowhere to be seen.

"Why are so happy?" he asked Jack.

Jack, still grinning, pulled a small sphere from behind his back. It was red on top, and white on the bottom. It had a black stripe running around it and a little white button in the center.

"What. The. Fuck." Zack breathed, trying to control himself. He understood why Jack was so happy. Zack felt like he could burst with all of his excitement.

"Do you know what this means?" Jack asked. Zack nodded; apparently Jack was a Pokémon fan as well.

What the two failed to notice was the rather large creature sneaking up on them. It suddenly attacked Jack; huge scything claws pinning his flower to a tree. Zack immediately jumped on top of the creature and put his hand to its forehead; thin metal threads spiraled into it, giving Zack the knowledge needed to understand its language. The creature hissed and slashed at Zack with its free claw, tearing a gash into Zack's face. With an anguished cry, he fell to the ground, holding his right eye.

"Scyther, what are you doing?" Zack looked up with his left eye to see the speaker. A Castform floated towards them, obviously angry. "Why did you run off like that? You know we're trying to help the rest of the Pokémon, not kill them right?"

"Anybody with a suitable amount of intelligence would know these aren't Pokémon; their small things with clothes and wrist watches!"

"Even if they aren't Pokémon, that doesn't give you the right to attack them!"

"What about the darkness? For all we know, they could be tiny kamikaze monsters!"

"If it was the darkness, we would be dead right now. Seriously Scyther, these little guys were harmlessly caressing a Pokéball. A bit weird, but still harmless!"

"Well-"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Zack turned in the direction of the voice. A small (I mean small) Jigglypuff was standing nearby, rage set in its eyes. The Scyther and the Castform flinched, and Zack knew why. Even small runts could be powerful; the Jigglypuff was probably superior.

The Jigglypuff rolled its eyes and turned to Zack. "Now, I need your name, your occupation, and the answer to this question; were these two being idiots?" it (she) asked.

"Zack, none, and yes."

The small Pokémon nodded, and then turned to the Scyther. "Why did you attack Zack?" she asked.

"If you ask me, I was doing him a favor. Pokémon are less likely to attack those with scars; they're the survivors." the Scyther replied coolly.

"And how were you part of this?" she asked, turning to the Castform.

The Pokémon gulped. "Just trying to keep Scyther under control." it replied nervously.

The Jigglypuff sighed, and then gave Zack an Oran berry. Zack accepted it gracefully, sucking out the juices with his hands. Jigglypuff made Scyther put Jack down, as well as forced him to apologize to the Pikmin. Just as the duo were about to move on, a Riolu burst through a bush.

"Your late, punk." said Scyther. The Riolu glared at him and moved towards Jigglypuff, only to be stopped by Zack.

"OH MY GOSH IVE WAITED ALL MY LIFE TO HUG A RIOLU AND NOW I FINALLY CAN IM SO HAPPY!" Zack sputtered. The Riolu peeled off Zack and turned towards Jigglypuff.

"May I borrow this for a second?" he asked.

"Be my guest." Jigglypuff said. The Riolu carried Zack off into a nearby bush. When they emerged, Zack gasped.

"What the fuck?" he breathed. Either he got to the Mushroom Kingdom by a bush, or something weird was going on.

"I chose you because I felt that you weren't human." it said simply. Then the Riolu began an explanation about the natural world, about how through small points (like bushes) other places can be visited, and how he got from Sinnoh to Kanto. Then he started talking about the darkness.

"All we know about it is that it turns people evil. The actual effect can vary from world to world, but no matter where you are, you had better avoid it." With that, they returned to the Pokémon world, and the two Pikmin left.

* * *

"We've been walking for a while." said Jack, who was getting tired.

"Shut up." said Zack, who was getting tired of Jack complaining. Suddenly a Pikachu appeared! It got into a fighting stance.

"Who does this chump think he is?" Jack asked bravely. (because he knew he was immune to electricity)

"Jack, I'm not to sure about this one." Zack replied unsteadily. There was something about the Pikachu's grin that looked, evil.

And then it began to change. All of the color was drained from it's body, leaving a deep black color, and it's eyes became blood red.

"The darkness." Zack whispered in horror. The Pikachu then fired a pure black lightning directly at Zack. The next few moments were a blur. Jack jumped in front of Zack and took on the full force of the shock, which resulted in a small explosion that flung Zack backwards. He saw Jack turn the same color as the Pikachu before hitting his head and blacking out.

* * *

**Remember; review even if it's bad, and be sure to criticize. Also, it wouldn't hurt to add some ideas in for this. And yes, I changed my name to Pikacrafter45, which is also my Wii U username. Review, or I will send Pootis Man, Elmo, AND the Plasm Wraith after you. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 (All)

"Keith, wake up! Something really bad is happening!" I heard Poy's voice next to me, but I was still tired, and kept my eyes closed.

"Stop with your pranks Poy," I muttered. Poy usually did something like this, waking me up rudely by saying that there was a crisis, only for me to find that nothing was happening at all. "Just please let me get a little bit more rest.

"I'm serious! Don't you hear those explosions?" Poy argued. Actually, I did hear them. It was a distant boom... Boom...

They were faint, but it sounded like the booms were getting closer. I could also feel the ground under my head shake a little with each boom.

I was still tired though. My mind was foggy, and refused to work as it usually did, so I simply dismissed the booms. If I had to guess, those booms are probably just Ping on a sugar rush.

"Keith...!" Poy growled. I could hear that he was getting annoyed with me, but once again, I dismissed it being of how drowsy I felt.

Bad mistake. A few seconds had passed, and I had just began to feel comfy again when...

Slap!

"OWWW!" I jumped up, clutching the left side of my head. I looked around, and saw that Poy was looking at me with a smug look on his face. I realized that he had probably hit me with his stem to wake me up. "W-What was that for?"

"Keith, for once I'm not kidding when I say that something bad's happening. Look!" Poy pointed to the entrance of the tent. I looked at the entrance, where Ping was also looking outside with a worried expression. I walked to the entrance and looked outside the flap.

A quarter of a mile away, I saw a group of oddly-dressed people. They all seemed to look like woman, and they dressed in clothing that seemed Egyptian-looking to me. However, the thing that they held in their hands is what stood out. They sort of looked like...

Bombs? What are they doing with bombs? I assumed that the bombs were the blue-colored spheres being held in their hands. Are those bombs the source of the booms I heard earlier?

The answer to my question was soon revealed, as I saw one of the bandits (that's what I decided to call them) throw a bomb... in the direction of the tent. It landed quite far away from the tent, and when it exploded, it didn't harm the tent at all, but nonetheless, the very fact that these bandits were being so hostile made me nervous.

"We have to go," I said. The two Pikmin simply nodded their heads, and we walked out of the tent. The moment they stepped outside, the leader of the group, who was feminine, called out to us,

"You three! Stop right there!"

I frantically looked around as I saw the group of bandits getting closer to us. "Over there!" I yelled, pointing to a bridge not too far away. Poy, Ping, and I ran over to the bridge. It was a simple, wooden bridge about 20 meters long. Below the bridge was a large chasm, and at the bottom of the chasm, a river was flowing.

"I said stop!" the leader of the bandits yelled. It crossed my mind that the group might not be hostile at all, but I wasn't going to wait and find out. The group of bandits was now only a hundred feet away.

"Let's go!" I said to Poy and Ping, running across the bridge.

"STOP!" I heard the leader say one last time. I looked behind me to see that the group of bandits were standing at the entrance of the bridge... and they threw a bomb. I watched as the bomb sailed over my head and landed...

Right in front of me. The three of us were still on the bridge, and I saw that the fuse on the bomb was already three-quarters of the way down. There wasn't enough time to stop the fuse, and if we turned around, the bandits would just be waiting for us.

We were flanked. I felt hopeless, realizing our situation. Ping, on the other hand, thought differently.

"I'll get it!" Ping yelled as she flew over to the bomb and made ready to pick it up.

"No, wai-!" I warned. Too late. I saw Ping put her hands around the bomb, just as the fuse reached its end. I remembered an enormous boom as the explosion from the bomb rocked the bridge. I saw Ping, unconscious, get blasted somewhere far away to the left side of the bridge. As for me and Poy, the bridge had collapsed from the bomb, and Poy and I fell through the bridge...

And I could feel myself falling and falling... I could feel the group of bandits from above watching us fall from above... And I could hear the rushing water of the river underneath us…

"Wake up Alex." a gentle voice said. I couldn't think straight, and my eyelids felt really heavy. "Come on Alex, wake up!" the voice repeated.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled. Then I opened my eyes with a surprised yelp as something hit me.

"Good, you're awake." Aqua said.

"Did you just hit me?" I asked, sitting up.

"Well, I had to get you up somehow." she said, annoyance in her voice again.

"Are you sure you're ok Aqua?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know, something doesn't feel right." she said, calm again.

I looked around and realized we were in a cave. "How did we get here?" I asked.

"Well, you tripped over a root, and then I dragged you over here." Aqua said. "When you fell, we were in the cave."

"Ok." I said. "But…this doesn't look like the Pikmin world." I said. The cave was way lower than it should be. I checked my watch and it said I was smaller, so I knew Aqua and I weren't giant.

"I don't think we're there either." Aqua said.

Suddenly I started feeling thirsty. "Let's find some water." I said.

"Good idea." Aqua said, helping me up.

We walked out of the cave and found a nearby river. "Well, that was surprisingly easy." I said.

"Who cares, its water." Aqua said, immediately dunking her head in it.

I cupped my hands to drink from it as well. Once I was done, I looked around. "I faintly remember this from somewhere." I said.

Aqua shrugged. "Maybe it's from a game you played." she said.

I was about to reply, then I heard a splash. I turned around and saw a white Pikmin struggling in the water. "What the heck?" I said.

"Whatever the reason, I'm going after him." Aqua said.

Before I could stop her, she dove in. "Aqua!" I called. I knew the current was way too strong. I watched, unable to help, as the two were swept downstream.

My spirits plummeted as I realized she could be gone forever. I had no idea what this world is, and even less of an idea where that stream went. What if there was a water fall at the end? Tears formed in my eyes as I thought of the worst scenarios. The White Pikmin, who I recognized as Poy, could drag her with him for all I knew. Without being used to the Pikmin body, Aqua could easily end up hurt.

I wiped my eyes as I heard a cry for help. I looked up and saw a boy falling from a bridge, thinking quickly, I jumped up, catching him in mid air, then I rolled, letting go of him when he touched the ground. I got up and turned, looking for a sign of hostility. He didn't move. I slowly walked up to the boy and flipped him over. First thing I noticed was he was passed out, as I could see by his closed eyes. My second thought was that I recognized the boy.

"Keith!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. How the heck did he get here? Doesn't matter, he was running from something, and I didn't think I wanted to find out what it was.

I picked him up and carried him back through the cave. I emerged in the Pikmin world again, and set him down in the grass. There was just enough time to make a shelter before dark. Worse came to worse, I could grow big, but I preferred building a shelter, so that's just what I did.

After it was done, I ate some berries I knew were safe, and then I made make-shift beds for me and Keith to sleep on.

"See you in the morning." I mumbled to the unconscious Keith, and then I went to sleep, hoping Keith would cheer me up in the morning.

Zack woke up to see a clear blue sky. As he sat up, he heard the sound of rushing water. He was on a ledge of a valley with a bridge over the mouth. A valley he'd recognize anytime.

"Gerudo Valley." Zack breathed. The Legend of Zelda series was one of his favorites amongst those he had played, and Gerudo Valley was one of the most memorable stages for Zack. Sadly, the epic music that had been here was missing, which sort of ruined the mood.

Zack sighed. He had just witnessed his best friend explode, and he felt horrible inside. He put his face in his hands and winced. He looked at his arm. It was charred and swollen all over, and bleeding in several places as well. _Great, _thought Zack, _two injuries and I haven't even been here a day._

Zack looked up as he heard loud explosions coming from his left. If he squinted, he could make out three figures running across a bridge under the hot sun. He also saw some other figures, much taller, that were running after them. He immediately recognized the tall ones as Gerudo bandits. One of them threw a bomb towards the three, and it exploded, damaging the bridge in the process. He barely had time to react before he got hit full in the face with a black object.

"Ow, what the heck?" Zack said angrily. He examined the black object, and what he discovered horrified him.

It was a Pink Pikmin. It's body was burnt and bleeding, and it's wing were crippled. It's breath came in short, ragged gasps. Zack knew he needed to take the Pikmin to safety, but the Pokémon world wasn't safe. Frantically, he looked around and spotted a small hollow down in the river.

Having faith in his swimming capabilities, Zack dove off the ledge with the Pikmin. Keeping his body straight, he neatly cut through the water and come back up, after which he swam to the hollow. He dove into it, but when he looked up, he saw a gun pointed straight at his head.

**Yeah, a cliffhanger! I know how much everyone loves those. Just to make it clear, this is in the SSB category because it has a bunch of game worlds coming together. If you guess what Nintendo world Zack is in, I will personally go read your stories and give them positive reviews. (except Keifren1ooo and kingalex1234) Please review, and I hope you enjoy the comical disclaimers I will start doing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SSB, I would be sitting on a beach coming up with an actual plot rather than sitting late at night on my laptop writing this fanfiction.**

**Add: Please check out our stories if you like Pikmin. Personally, Keifren1ooo is the best, but I digress.**

**Inside joke with Keifren1ooo: This only took me half an hour!**


End file.
